Junior Doesn't Reign
by Cubit2
Summary: A one-shot featuring one of the new team members for season 8. Junior finds that it takes a little time to figure out Danny Williams - but it's worth the effort. Includes Lou and newcomer Tani.


A/N Okay, so I have this habit of taking tiny tidbits of information that we hear about Hawaii Five-0 and making them into story ideas. This one just came right at me and wouldn't leave me alone so I took some time to write it down to get it out of my head. For those of you who know that my story Charade began in a similar way, please note that this is – and will remain – a one-shot. The tiny tidbits of information are the two new characters, Junior Reigns, a former Navy SEAL and Tani Rey, a Police Academy expellee, who become part of Five-0. I don't know anything else about their characters so this is all made up.

A/N I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.

A/N Special thanks to Wenwalke for the beta help. All mistakes are mine.

H50 H50 H50

"That's insane, Steven. Completely and utterly insane, even for a Neanderthal," Danny began as soon as he had finished listening to Steve's proposed plan of action, along with new team member Junior Reigns. With Lou and the other new recruit Tani Rey already providing back-up from the rear, Junior would remain in position here while Steve and Danny pushed forward and carry out Steve's plan. "I don't want to die today, okay? I have kids. Kids who I want to see grow up, thank you very much. I can't do that if your crazy stunt puts me six feet under in a pine box." Naturally, Danny was pacing and his hands were waving as he released his fear and anxiety before the action began.

"Okay, I got it; no pine. I'll make sure they use oak. Or would you rather have maple?" Steve countered, knowing that Danny just had to blow off some steam before they headed into the fracas.

"Would I rather have…? Are you serious? We're about to get our heads blown off and you're talking about what wood they'll use to make our coffins?"

Before Steve could even reply however, Junior spoke up with a note of authority in his tone. "Stay here, Williams. I'll go in with Steve."

Steve gave a slight shake of his head and turned to check the layout of the land in front of them, allowing Danny to handle Reigns himself.

Danny turned sharply towards the very young and very big, former SEAL. "Let me make something perfectly clear, here, okay? I do not take orders from you - not now, not ever. Steve is in charge, not you. In this entire scenario, Junior never 'reigns'."

"Hey, that reigns joke is a good one," the younger, larger man said with disdain. "You should be a comedian. It's safer. Leave the real work for the rest of us."

Steve knew without even looking that Danny was narrowing his eyes and working his jaw, probably even flexing his hand into a fist, but it would have to wait. "We've got action. We gotta move. Junior, stay here." He knew, without any doubt whatsoever, that Danny would be right beside him no matter his opinion of the plan.

Junior watched with surprise as Danny, without blinking an eye, fell into place by Steve's side, covering his back as they moved into action. He watched as Danny and Steve worked together with matching courage and tenacity to enter the building to pursue the men they were after. He listened through the earpiece as the gunshots rattled, as Danny grunted and went silent, as Steve shouted his name into the microphone and then as Danny assured him, with his usual snark unable to mask the pain in his voice, that he was fine.

When it was all over, Danny limped away with blood dripping down his thigh where he had been hit by a bullet in the fray. It hurt like hell but he strode, albeit slowly, with purpose towards Steve and Junior as they loaded the bad guys into HPD vehicles.

Steve saw him coming. "Junior," he said as the cars pulled away.

"Yes, sir?" Junior responded respectfully.

"I told you not to mess with him." Steve nodded towards his stalking partner with his chin.

"Sir?" Junior replied questioningly, not even taking note of Danny as he stepped in front of him. He then staggered back and nearly lost his footing, reeling from a strong uppercut by the shortest team member.

Danny didn't necessarily intend it to be an uppercut; it was just the only way to land a blow to the much taller man's jaw. Staggering on his injured leg, he shook his hand with a wince and then poked Junior in the chest to emphasize his point, his voice strong and unwavering despite the pain of his wound. "You can say all the short jokes you want. You can make cracks about my claustrophobia or lack of SEAL training or whatever the hell you want, but don't, ever, question my resolve again." With that, Danny turned and hobbled away to finish wrapping up the scene with Duke.

Junior was shocked at how hard Danny could hit but he would not admit that to anyone. Sure, the man had proven himself in battle today but Junior didn't intend to tell anyone about this rather humiliating occurrence of being decked by a man who barely reached his nose. He was rubbing his aching jaw as Lou and Tani approached.

"Hey Junior," Lou called out with a soft, approving chuckle, figuring out right away what had happened. He had witnessed the jokes aimed at Danny and he had wondered when the blond would snap. "Didn't we warn you not to mess with Jersey?"

So much for not telling, Junior thought. Lou had figured it out somehow and now Tani knew as well.

Tani stepped up and glanced at Junior's jaw and then, upon hearing Lou's words, looked over to Danny, nodding her head in admiration and approval of how he had handled Reigns. "Nice work, Danny," she whispered, mostly to herself. She then moved past the other new member of the team without a second glance and spoke to Steve with a nod of her head towards his bleeding partner. "Should he even be walking?"

"Probably not," Steve agreed.

"Do you want me to go finish up with Duke so you can convince Danny to get that leg looked at?" she now offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Steve told her before glancing at Lou and nodding his chin towards Danny. "You want to try and wrangle him into the back of a bus?" The unspoken message was clear. Steve was going to have a private little chat with Junior.

Lou looked at Danny. Burning with fury and adrenaline, the short man looked much larger than his normal size. When he had his "Jersey up", Danny could be downright scary, Lou thought. "I don't get paid enough for this," he mumbled facetiously to Steve before heading after Tani towards Danny and Duke.

When the others had left, Junior looked at Steve and then directed his gaze to the ground. He knew what was coming and, after seeing and hearing Danny handle himself in the line of fire, he knew he deserved it as well. His rants belied the fact, but the man had courage in spades.

Steve stood in front of him, his whole demeanor indicating his barely controlled anger and Junior forced himself to look him in the eye as he was trained to do when a superior officer addressed him. "Your behavior was not befitting an officer or a gentleman, not to mention a member of this task force. You have been slinging insults at him since the moment you met him but you completely crossed the line today."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You should be sorry. Danny is the most courageous, most honorable man I know and he deserves your respect."

"Yes, sir."

"That man, whose courage and commitment you so carelessly questioned, has followed me into places the likes of which you have never seen, and that's without the training you and I have. He saved my life and the life of a hostage right after I managed to get him shot the day we met and he has had my back and the backs of every member of this team without question, no matter the risk or cost to him, ever since. If hearing him rant comes along with his degree of courage, loyalty and tenacity, I'll take it every time."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." And Junior did understand. He had witnessed it all personally.

"He is my second in command. If I am not here, he is in charge. You may offer your opinion at any time - heaven knows Danny does," Steve added with a fond grin, "but you will not presume to be in any position to be giving orders. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Junior glanced toward the ambulance where Danny was now arguing vehemently with Lou and the paramedics who were pointing into the ambulance. "May I ride with him, sir?"

Steve laughed. "If he lets you."

"I owe him an apology."

"Yes you do, but it's still his call."

Junior looked over at the ambulance again. Danny was still ranting, hands waving.

"He doesn't bite," Steve assured him. "But he does pack a damn hard punch." He stroked his own jaw in memory.

"You?" Junior asked, surprised. Danny had hit the legendary Steve McGarrett? And was still around to talk about it?

Steve nodded, then smiled warmly. "He's also one of the most forgiving men I know."

Junior took a deep breath and headed towards the ambulance. Soaked in sweat from pain and adrenaline, Danny was being helped into the back with the complaints still rolling off his tongue. He found himself grinning when Danny mumbled something about pine and maple. The paramedics were confused but Lou just played right along as if he understood. The young man was finally making sense of Danny Williams, his unique personality and his very special place on this team.

Before Lou could haul himself up into the back of the ambulance, Junior spoke up. "Hey Will…, uh, Danny, if you don't mind, I'd like to ride with you to the hospital."

As Danny quieted and looked at Junior, the former SEAL tried not to squirm under the intense gaze. Then Danny gave a single nod.

"You sure, buddy?" Lou asked, ready to climb in if that's what Danny wanted.

"Yeah, go home and enjoy Renee's dinner."

"If you insist." Lou didn't need to be told twice.

"I insist. Just try not to eat the dishes, huh?" he shouted as Lou walked away laughing.

Danny flinched when the paramedic began applying pressure to the bullet wound in his thigh. He spoke to the paramedic through gritted teeth. "Hey, my friend here," he pointed to Junior, "wants to ride along."

"Let me finish here and I'll check that out," the paramedic said, indicating Junior's bruised jaw as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Before Junior could say a word, Danny jumped right in. "You think that's bad? You should see the other guy." He said with a grin, earning an impressed nod for Junior from the paramedic.

Junior grinned as well, realizing that Steve was right. Danny hadn't even called him out in front of the medic, allowing the medical man to think Junior had been punched in the takedown rather than as a result of his own brazen and insolent misbehavior.

"Yeah," Junior agreed with a smile as he sat down next to Danny in the ambulance as they pulled away from the curb. He nodded and patted Danny on the shoulder. They would talk privately later but he knew he was already forgiven. "Yeah," he said again, exchanging warm grins with Danny. "You should see the other guy."

HHHHH

Reminder: I won't try and expand on this because I know what happens when I do that. (E.g.: A one liner that turned into 6 chapters that has turned into 101 and counting). Again, this is the end. It's done. Finished. Complete. Don't ask for more.


End file.
